Sport, sport, sport!
JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria - odcinek 9. ---- Villa JoJo i Chrisa. Sypialnia. Zakochani budzą się obok siebie przytuleni w łóżku. Chris: 'Cześć kochanie. <3 '''JoJo: '''Witaj. <3 '''Chris: '''Jak się czujesz? '''JoJo: 'Świetnie, jak zawsze po nocy z tobą kotku. <3 'Chris: '''Dzięki. :* ''Chwila ciszy. '' '''JoJo: '''Ktoś musi wyjść z jamnikiem na dwór... '''Chris: '''Zaraz zadwonie po Martina. '''JoJo: '''Tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest ten pies? ''Nagle poczuli dziwny wypływ żółtej cieczy na dole kołdry. Z wielkimi oczami odkrywają kołdrę ukazującą ich (zacenzurowaną) nagość. Kołdrę obsikał... jamnik. 'JoJo i Chris: '''Co ty tu robisz?! ''Intro. Kamera wystaje z piasku, zza okna hotelowego, zza leżaka koło basenu. Z trampoliny skacze Christina. W basenie pluska się Btehnna przymilająca się do Kleina. Ten ucieka z basenu i wpada na niezadowolonego Bobbie'go. Na leżaku opala się Allice. Obraz przenosi się do wejścia do hotelu. Koło drzwi medytuje Aisha. W restauracji hotelowej je Paolo, towarzyszy mu sącząca wino Nina. Nie co dalej kłócą się Kiki i Angelika, co kończy się bójką. Layla postanawia pomóc i dołącza się. z ulitowaniem sytuacji przygląda się Cassidy, głaszcząc kota. W windzie Sarah próbuje dogadać się z Hansem. Wieczorem, w jacuzzi wypoczywają JoJo i Chris. Rozbłyskają fajerwerki układające napis "JoJo and Chris on Gran Canaria". Pokój zawodników Do pokoju wszedł Martin z Jamnikiem. 'Martin: '''Uwaga! Wszyscy chłopacy przenoszą się do drugiego pokoju? ''Klein obudził się. 'Klein: '(ziewa) Aaaa czemu? 'Martin: '''Nakaz producentów, w celu ochorny nad niebezpieczeństwem ciąży! '''Klein: '''Spokojnie, zabezpieczam się kiedy Hansa gwał... ''NIezręczny moment. 'Klein: '''Nieważne. ''Tymczasem wybudził się Hans. 'Hans: '''Ehh.. /Ehh../ '''Klein: '''HANS! OBUDZIŁEŚ SIĘ <3 '''Hans: '''Nini kinaendelea? /Co się dzieje?/ Restauracja, godzinę później. ''Wszyscy zawodnicy siedzą przy jednym stole. Wchodzą całujący się prowadzący. '' '''Christina: '''Oho, widzę kolejni goście idą... '''Klein: '''Niby kto? '''Christina: '''No zobacz, przyszli Geoff z Bridgettte... '''JoJo: '''To my. <3 '''Christina: '''Aaa, to sorry. xD '''Chris: '''Zgadnijcie co dzisiaj na śniadanie! '''Christina: '''Jajecznica na boczku? (zaciesz) '''Klein: '''Ja Ci mogę zrobić jajeczniczę (mean) '''Chris: '''Naleśniki! <3 '''Hans: '''Yeey! '''JoJo: '''A zgadnijcie kto je przyrządzi. <3 '''Bobbie: '''Magda Gessler? <3 '''JoJo: '''Nie-e! Zobaczcie kto jest w kuchni! ''Zza okna kuchennego wyłania się Jamnik. 'Jamnik: '''Czeeść! xD '''Zawodnicy: '''O, nie! '''Chris: '''No cóż, radzę wam zjeść jak najwięcej, gdyż czeka was trudne wyzwanie! Spotykamy się za godzinę! ''Wychodzą. '' ''Pół godziny później. 'Jamnik: '''Naleśniki gotowe! ''Martin wnosi naleśniki - pół okrągłe placki po rozrywane na małe kawałki. Postawił dżem. 'Nina: 'Że w sensie, mamy się tym najeść? Pół godziny później, przed hotelem. 'Chris: '''I jak, najedliście się? '''Christina: '''Chyba ty. '''JoJo: '''No cóż. xDD '''Chris: '''No to czas na wyzwanie! Po nim zostanie was już tylko czwórka. '''JoJo: '''Dzisiaj zogranizujemy Igrzyska Olimpijskie Gran Canarii! ''Nagle na hotelu pojawia się logo dzisiejszego wyzwania - pięć kółek w pięciu kolorach każde z innym sportem. '''Chris: '''W dzisiejszym wyzwaniu będziecie musieli się wykazać umięjętnościami sportowymi. '''JoJo: '''Osoba która jako pierwsza dotrze na metę otrzymuje nietykalność. Ostatni na mecie zostaje wyeliminowany. '''Bobbie: '''Mhm, a gdzie jest haczyk? '''Chris: '''Wszystkie konkurencje będziecie wykonywać ciągiem, bez przerwy. ''Bobbie: Świetnie. Nie mogło być lepszej sytuacji do zemsty na Ninie. Nie wymiga się od eliminacji.'' ''Nina: Pewnie ten złamas szykuje zemstę. Ale ja już mam plan...'' 'Chris: '''A więc, po kolei. Na początek czeka was wyścig rowerowy.... '''Hans: '''O, ja! /O tak!/ '''Chris: '''Po górach. Potem, zjedziecie i zmienicie rower na łódkę, gdyż kolejna konkurencja to kitesurfing. Po przepłynięciu rozpoczniecie bieg po piasku. Gdy przebiegniecie określoną długość dotrzecie do kolejnego punktu kontrolnego, gdzie rozpoczniecie konkurencje czwartą - nurkowanie. Przenurkujecie kolejny odcinek drogi gdzie dotrzecie do specjalnie przygotowanej platformy. Z niej wyruszycie żaglówkami na plażę, na metę. Mapa przedstawia się tak: center|650px '''Chris: '''No to co, gotowi? '''Zawodnicy: '''NIE! '''JoJo: '''W takim razie po prawej macie rowery. :D '''Chris: '''Start! ''Zawodnicy wsiadają na rowery. Etap 1 Zawodnicy zaczęli wspinać się do góry. '''Nina: '''Kur*a... ''Nina: To zadanie było nie fair. Dobrze wiedzieli, że jestem napita i nie jestem zdolna do prowadzenia pojazdów mechanicznych...'' Nina wspina się po górze ruchem krzywoliniowym. 'Nina: '''Za*ebiście. '''Bobbie: '''Co, już wymiękasz? To dopiero początek! ''Bobbie wyprzedza Ninę, driftuje obsypując ją odłamkami skalnymi. '' '''Nina: '''A to pe*ał... ''Niedaleko nich jechali Klein i Hans. '' '''Klein: '''Dawaj Hans! Jedziesz wierzę w Ciebie! Dasz radę! '''Hans: '''Ni hivyo si rahisi kwa watu na hali yangu! /To nie jest proste dla ludzi z moją kondycją!/ '''Klein: '''Dla mnie to też nie łatwe! Ale wierzę w Ciebie! Wiesz czemu?! BO CIĘ KOCHAM! '''Hans: ':O ''Hans: Wakati Klein aliniambia upendo mimi alishangaa. Lakini nimekuwa kusubiri kwa wakati huu! /Kiedy Klein wyznał mi miłość byłem zaskoczony./'' 'Hans: '''Oh, Klein! Nimekuwa kusubiri kwa wakati huu! /Och, Klein! Czekałem na ten moment! '''Klein: '''Tak? Czemu? '''Hans: '''SABABU NAKUPENDA PIA! /BO JA TEŻ CIĘ KOCHAM!/ ''Zastygają w namiętnym pocałunku. Ich rowery przerwacają się. Christina schodzi z roweru. 'Christina: '''Ooooo. Jak słodko. <3 ''Bije brawo. Kamera przenosi się na metę, gdzie przytuleni JoJo i Chris oglądają wydarzenia na telewizorze. 'JoJo: '''Ach, miłość. <3 '''Chris: '''Dokładnie. <3. '''JoJo: '''Swoją drogą, Jamnik już na miejscu? '''Chris: '''Nie wiem,chyba jeszcze płynie. A na trasie prowadzi Bobbie z Niną, a daleko w tyle zakochani Klein z Hansem i Christina. No no, zapowiada się ciekawie. ''Ponownie w górach. Chłopacy przestali się całować. 'Klein: '''A teraz wygrajmy to wyzwanie! ''Pojechali dalej. ''Christina: No świetnie! To ja im tak pięknie gratulowałam a mnie wyc*ujali!'' Tymczasem trochę dalej. '''Bobbie: '''JEEEEEEEEEEEEEZUUUUUUUUS MAAAAAARIAAAAA! '''Nina: '''AAAAAA! ''Nina: Nigdy więcej nie jeżdżę po pijaku!'' Bobbie i Nina zjechali z góry. 'Bobbie: '''Nigdy więcej nie będę jechał z takiej stromej odległości! '''Martin: '''Niewykluczone że nie. xD ''W pierwszym punkcie przelotowym czekał Martin. 'Martin: '''Dobra, zostawcie rowery i wchodźcie na kite'y. '''Nina: '''Ale jak?! '''Martin: '''Nie wiem! ''Przepychający się Nina i Bobbie wchodzą na kite'y. A u zakocańców i Christiny! 'Hans: '''Ehe...ehe... ehe... '''Klein: '''Niee... dam... rady... '''Christina: '''Co jest słabiaki? Nie dacie rady? ;> ''Wyprzedza ich. 'Christina: '''Nara, frajerzy! ''Kilka minut później. 'Klein: '''Eh... WALIĆ TO! ''Zsiada z roweru. Idzie pieszo. 'Hans: '''Klein! Kupoteza! /Przegrywamy!/ '''Klein: '''Ważne że mam Ciebie, kotku. <3 ''Całus, całus, całus. Christina dojechała do mety. 'Christina: '''Zabije tego Chrisa za takie wyzwania! To co mam zrobić? '''Martin: '''Wejdź na kite'a. '''Christina: '''OK. ''Wsiada i goni Boobie'go i Ninę. Etap 2 Christina, Bobbie i Nina przepłynęli już dobry kawałek drogi. Dopiero wtedy ukazali się Klein i Hans. '' '''Klein: '''To... już... koniec,..prawda? '''Martin: '''To dopiero początek! Wsiadajcie! '''Hans: '''Argh! /Argh!/ ''Klein z Hansem wsiedli na jeden kite. A trochę dalej... 'Bobbie: '''I co Nina? Wymiękasz? ''Nina lekko zdyszana wlokła się za Bobbiem. 'Nina: '''Jeszcze nie wiesz, na co mnie stać! '''Bobbie: '''Hahahaha, ty i te twoje gadki! Mogę się założyć że nawet pół butelki czystego spirytusu nie przełkniesz! ''Nina przyśpieszyła. 'Nina: '''Nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz, cwaniaku! '''Bobbie: '''Właśnie że wiem! Z małolatą która cały czas pije! '''Nina: '''Nie piję cały czas! Tylko jak ktoś ma imieniny. <3 '''Bobbie: '''Przecież codziennie ktoś ma imieniny! '''Nina: '(troll) 'Bobbie: '''To co zakład stoi? ''Nina zamyśliła się na chwilę patrząc w oczy Bobbiemu. 'Nina: '''Stoi. ''Za nimi pojawiła się Christina. 'Christina: '''A wy co?! Kolejni co spiskują przeciw mnie?! ''Wyprzedziła ich. W drugiej części stawki Klein i Hans. 'Klein: '''HHAANS! Jesteś tam?! '''Hans: '''UUUOOOŁ! /UUUUOOOŁ!/ ''Hans bezskutecznie próbował zapanować nad kite'm. 'Klein: '''Trzymaj się! '''Hans: '''Siwezi! /NIe mogę!/ ''Nagle Hans wzbija się wraz z barem kite'a w powietrze. '''Hans: '''Kwa ajili ya nchi yangu nzuri! Msaada! /Na moją piękną ojczyznę! Ratunku!/ ''Klein:' To był przerażający moment. Tak bardzo bałem się o mojego Hansusia. ;C Nagle Hans zaczął gwałtownie opadać w dół. Boleśnie wylądował na piasku. Hans: 'AAA! /AAA!/ '''Chris: '''No no, tym sposobem mamy nowego lidera! Pierwszy Hans, za nimi Christina oraaz Bobbie z Niną a stawkę zamyka Klein! Dalej, dalej! ''Na brzegu morza stał wielki znak "BIEGNIJ ---->". Hans od razu zaczał biec. Na brzegu pojawili się Christina i Bobbie z Niną. Christina dalej była przed nimi. 'Bobbie: '''Nie pchaj mnie! '''Nina: '''Mowiłam, nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz! center|500px Etap 3 ''Hans prowadzi. Biegnie ile ma sił w nogach. Jednak zaczęła go doganiać Christina... 'Christina: '''Hahaha! Kolejny słabiak! ''Popchnęła go tak, że biedak upadł. '''Hans: '''Ała! /Ała!/ ''Hans: Katika changamoto yoyote, si mkataba kama vile maskini. /W żadnym wyzwaniu nie nabawiłe się tyle biedy jak w tym./'' Hans wstaje. 'Hans: '''Oh no, mimi lazima kuwa na uadilifu ... tu ambapo ni Klein? : C /O nie, muszę mieć nietykalność... tylko gdzie jest Klein? :C/ ''Tymczasem Klein dopiero zameldował się na brzegu. 'Klein: '''Nigdy więcej... czegoś takiego... ''Zauważył tabliczkę. 'Klein: '''Czas dogonić Hansusia! ''I zaczął biec. A na przodzie... '''Hans: '''Ehe, ehe mbali? /'Ehe, ehe, daleko jeszcze?/ '''Christina: '''Do kogo to pytatnie, mięczaku? ''Krzknęła tak głośno, że usłyszał to nawet Klein. Klein: 'Co powiedziałaś o moim narzeczonym?! ''Podbiega do niej. 'Klein: '''Ty zapryszczona jędzo! ''Uderza ją w twarz, rzuca się na nią. 'Christina: '''Ała! Ty pe*dale! '''Klein: '''Sama jesteś pe*dał! ''Chwila niezręcznej ciszy. 'Klein: '''A nie, sorry. xDD Ty le*bo! ''Zaczęli się bić. '''Hans: '''Baada ya kuwapiga juu yangu! Baada ya kuwapiga juu yangu! /Biją się o mnie! Biją się o mnie!/ '''Klein: '''Hans! Biegnij dalej! Ja się z nią rozprawię! ''Hans posłusznie pobiegł i tym samym dalej prowadził. Za nim łeb w łeb szli Nina z Bobbiem a na szarym końcu bili się Christina i Klein. Niespodziewanie pierwsza trójka znalazła się przy 4 punkcie, na którym ponownie oczekiwał Martin. '' '' ''Martin: Witajcie ponownie! 'Nina: '''Co ty tu znowu robisz? '''Martin: '''Pomagam wam! Załóżcie stroje do nurkowania. '''Bobbie: '''Ale jak się ty tu znalazłeś?! '''Martin: '''Przypłynąłem skuterem wodnym. '''Bobbie: '''To gdzie on niby stoi? '''Martin: '''Cóóż.. ''Retrospekcja. Martin jadąc z ogromną prędkością walnął w skałę. 'Martin: '''Nieważne! Zakładać i płynąć! ''Zawodnicy nakładają stroje. A na trasie biegowej... 'Klein: '''I zapamiętaj sobie! NIGDY masz nie wyzywać mojego Hansa! '''Christina: '''Bo co? '''Klein: '''Bo Cię zgwałcę! A oboje tego nie chemy! ''Klein wstaje z Christiny. Kiedy ma zacząć biec ta podstawia mu nogę. Sama biegnie dalej. 'Christina: '''Nara, frajerze! ''Po jakimś czasie dobiega do brzegu. 'Martin: '''Siema! Zakładaj kombinezon i do wody! ''W tym momencie dobiega Klein. 'Klein: '(pod nosem): Pier*olona s*ka. Wyrywa Martinowi Klein szybko go zakłada i kilka chwil wcześniej od Christiny wpada do wody. '' Etap 4 ''Wszyscy zawodnicy byli już w wodzie. Ponieważ nie mogli ze sobą rozmawiać, nie wydarzyło się zbyt wiele (xDDD). Ale jednak w międzyczasie Klein przegonił Hansa który go nawet nie zauważył. Hans tracił siły. Christina przy każdym kolejnym etapie czuła się coraz lepiej. Koniec końców dogoniła Hansa. Wyprzedziła go. Tymczasem na przodzie Bobbie i Nina wyłonili się z wody. 'Nina: '''Jezus Maria, jechałam już dzisiaj rowerem, biegłam, serfowałam ale nurkowanie po pijaku jest zdecydowanie najcięższe! '''Jamnik: '''A przed wami ostatnia konkurencja! '''Nina: '''JAMNIK? A co ty tu robisz? '''Jamnik: '''Tłumaczę wam co macie zrobić. '''Bobbie: '''A ty skąd tu się wziąłeś? '''Jamnik: '''Przypłynąłem pieskiem (please). Zdejmijcie kombinezony i wsiadajcie na łódki. ''Jak powiedział tak uczynili. Chwilę później pojawił się Klein. 'Klein: '''Nigdy więcej nurkowania... padam z nóg! '''Jamnik: '''Dajesz! Ostatni etap! Sciągaj to ubranie i wsiadaj na łódkę! '''Klein: '''OK! ''Klen wsiada na łódkę. '' center|450px ''Z wody wyłoniła się Christina. 'Christina: '''Grrrrr! '''Jamnik: '''Cześć! Zdej... '''Christina: '''GÓWNO MNIE TO OBCHODZI! GDZIE JEST TEN GEJUCH?! '''Jamnik: '''Tam! ''Wskazał na brzeg platformy od której odbił Klein wystawiając trzeciego palca Christinie. 'Christina: '''Grrrr! ''Wskoczyła do łódki nie zdejmując kombinezonu. Dłuższą chwilę później pojawił się Hans. Bez słowa wyłonił się i ostatkami sił wszedł do łodzi zdejmując strój w międzyczasie. Etap 5 'Bobbie: '''No to czas to rozegrać! '''Nina: '''Kotku, naprawdę myślisz że wygrasz? '''Bobbie: '''Tak! ''Bobbie ustawia żagiel najwyżej jak się da. Wiatr hulał. Christina dogoniła Kleina. 'Christina: '''MAM CIĘ! '''Klein: '''O nie! Hans! Ratuj! '''Hans: '''Juu ya njia yangu! /Już lecę!/ ''Hans odkrył w sobie dodatkowe pokłady energii i znalazł się na pozycji równoległej do Kleina i Christiny. Klein puścił oko do Hansa i vice versa. 'Klein: '''TERAZ! ''Oboje walnęli w rufy żaglówki Christiny i wyprzedzili ją. '' '''Christina: '''NIE! ''Ostatnie metry. Bobbie z Niną już wykończeniu szukają w sobie ostatnich sił. '' '''Bobbie: '''Już prawie, już prawie, już prawie.... '''Nina: '''O kur*a...! ''Nagle Nina zemdlała. Wyprzedził ją Klein oraz Hans. Po chwili ocknęła się. 'Nina: '''Kur*a, akurat rteraz kac mnie musiał dopaść! ''Zobaczyła nadpływającą Christinę. 'Nina: '''O w d*pę! ''Bobbie tryumfalnie wpłynął na metę. 'Bobbie: '''TAAAK! ''Zaraz za nim wpłynęli Klein z Hansem. '''Chris: '''Brawo, brawo! A kto będzie dzisiaj ostatnim bezpiecznym? '''Christina: Grrr.... Nina: 'Wypierd*laj antychrystko! ''Z całej siły walnęła o motorówkę Christiny. Ta zboczyła z kursu. 'Christina: '''NIEEE! '''Nina: '''Tak! ''Nina wpłynęła na metę. 'Chris: '''Brawo Nina! '''JoJo: '''Mamy finałową czwórkę! Kochanie, a Krysię chyba trzeba wyciągnąć, nie? '''Chris: '''Aaaa, racja. MAAAARTIN! Wyciągnij Christinę! I Jamnika przy okazji! ''Wkurzony Martin wchodzi do wody. 'Chris: '''Taaak, gratulacje! Idźcie do hotelu i odpocznijcie. Do zobaczenia w ćwierćfinale JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria! Bonus '''Bobbie: '''Gotowa? '''Nina: '''Zawsze! '''Bobbie: '''Start! ''Nina pije spirytus. Z każdym łykiem połyka coraz więcej trunku. 'Bobbie: '''What the... ''Nina opróżnia butelkę. '''Nina: '''Aaaa. I co? A nie mówiłam? Wypiłam dwa razy więcej! '''Bobbie: '''Ale, ale... jakim cudem?! '''Nina: '''Nie wiem. Ale będę miała potężnego kaca. '''Koooniec. :D Poniżej ankietki. :D Było słaby, nie? Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Nie. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Który prowadzący był najlepszy? JoJo! <3 Chris! <3 Martin! <3 Jamnik! <3 Faworyt? (Czyli kto powinien znaleźć się w półfinale?) Bobbie! <3 Hans! <3 Klein! <3 Nina! <3 Loser? (Czyli kto powinien odpaść w ćwierćfinale?) Bobbie! Hans! Klein! Nina! Kategoria:Odcinki JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria